


Tumblr Prompts

by harbingerofanewage



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harbingerofanewage/pseuds/harbingerofanewage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any prompts I get on tumblr I will post here. Rated explicit because my first suggestion was smut. </p><p>Tumblr is beifongsarethewayfongs.tumblr.com </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompts

Opal was exhausted from her day of training. Tenzin had stepped up all of the airbenders exercise regimen to whip them into shape, and Opal was feeling the effects now. Wincing as she reached to unzip her wingsuit, she sighed. "If we keep training at this rate, I'll have to start crawling to practice." 

She kicked off her shoes as she walked into the bathroom, top half of her jumper now hanging at her sides. She looked in the mirror at her face, wind beaten and ragged from relentless training. She sighed and leaned against the counter, and said "My face has seen better days, that's for sure." She looked down at her abdomen, her core now firm muscle instead of soft fat, however little she had of it before. She smirked and said to herself, "That's nice to see, though." 

She turned from her sink, unhooked her black sports bra and leaned into her shower. She turned the knob to set the hot water running, then stepped away to struggle with her jumper, pulling it the rest of the way off. As efficient as the suits were for gliding, they were a pain to wear sometimes. 

Water now hot, she slipped off her panties and stepped into the steaming shower. Immediately upon feeling the hot water hit her tight muscles, she relaxed. Nearly asleep, she leaned her head against the wall underneath the shower head and breathed deeply, letting the water run down her exposed back. After standing there a few minutes, lacking the motivation to move from her hunched position, she heard Bolin's voice, shouting "Hey Opal, I'm home!"

Upon hearing his voice, she slowly stood up straight, eyes closed and head leaned back. Just as she had mustered the strength to shout back at him, she heard his voice again. "Opal? Where are youuuu?" 

Taking a deep breath, she yelled, "I'm in the shower Bo!" 

Bolin answered, "Be there in a minute, naked and everything!" Opal heard rapid footsteps through the house, then some rustling of clothes coming off after the bathroom door opened. Moments later, the shower curtain opened to her left. Bolin stepped inside and said, "Hey Ope, how'd training go today?" 

Back still to Bolin, she said, "Good, I suppose. Although at this rate I may not be able to move after long. My muscles are so sore." 

Bolin stepped up right behind Opal and started massaging her shoulders. "Is that helping?" 

Opal let out a groan before saying, "Yeah. It hurts, but it feels a little better already. Thanks." 

Bolin smiled and said, "No problem." He continued massaging her shoulders in silence for a minute or so before he said, "You know what we haven't done in a while?"

"What's that?"

"Have sex." 

Opal turned around and put her hands on her boyfriend's shoulders, then said, "That's true, and I'd love to, Bolin, I really would. But like I said, I'm so sore, it probably wouldn't be very great for either of us." 

Bolin gave a sly smile and said, "I can work out those sore muscles for you, don't worry. I'm great at massages." 

Opal considered it for a moment, thinking about how Bolin really was good at massages. Finding herself slightly aroused at the thought of having Bolin's strong, big hands caressing her, she said, "Okay. But you better make it good." 

"When have I ever failed you, Ope? Don't worry about a thing, just lean back on the wall." 

Bolin and Opal traded places, Opal now on the wall opposite the shower head. Bolin kneeled down and started on her left foot, slowly massaging it. After giving the same treatment to her right, he moved up to her lean calf muscles, newly toned by training. As he kneaded the muscles with his rough hands, she hummed in approval. After he was sure that the knots in her calves were dealt with, he moved up to her thighs. 

He ran both his hands slowly from her calves up to her thighs, and then focused his efforts on her right leg. As he ran them up and down her thigh, Opal's breath hitched when his hand wandered up near her sex. Bolin smirked, then kept going, gripping and kneading all over her sensitive muscles. As he repeated this process on her left, she couldn't help but let out a moan. Sliding his hands up and down again, he surprised his lover by pressing one finger up against her sex, eliciting a high pitched yelp from the airbender as she bucked her hips forward. 

Bolin chuckled to himself, and said, "There you go. Hey Ope, stay like that." Her hips still raised, he wrapped his hands around her firm ass and started groping the cheeks, admittedly one of his favorite parts of Opal's body. This got Opal's hips moving in a steady motion, her sex inching nearer and nearer to Bolin's lips. 

"You ready, Opal?" He looked up to meet his lover's eyes. She nodded, eyes still closed in her pleasure. "Alright then." 

He moved in and kissed her mound, this time a gasp coming from Opal's mouth. He moved down to her wet folds and dove in, having lost any patience to tease his lover. Opal shoved her hands in his hair and gripped hard. As he was deep into her folds, she couldn't stop gyrating her hips into Bolin, trying to get as much of him as she could. 

As she felt the heat grow in her core, she felt her legs trembling and going weak. Meekly, she said, "Bolin, if you don't stop I'm just going to topple over and kill us both."  
Bolin moved his lips away from sex and said, "Oh, I can take care of that. Hang on." He grabbed one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder, then did the same with the other leg. He lifted her up on his strong shoulders, and Opal gripped him stronger than ever. "Okay, you ready again?" 

Opal nodded and Bolin went back to work, alternating from working circles around her clit and delving down into her folds, now slicked wet and widened from arousal. As Bolin continued at this maddening pace, Opal started breathing heavily as she felt herself nearing her climax. She pulled up on Bolin's hair and said with a hoarse voice, "I want you inside of me." 

Bolin said, "I can do that," and lowered Opal down to the floor. He stood up and grabbed his cock, thick and hard, and directed it into her sex. Grabbing her by the ass to make sure she didn't fall, he began slowly thrusting, making sure not to hurt his lover. Opal was stuffed to the brim, and she wanted more. "Faster," she said, and so Bolin increased his pace to one that only an athlete can achieve, thrusting quickly as he took an erect nipple in his mouth. 

It didn't take long for Bolin's thrusting to put Opal over the edge, causing her to shout out her lover's name in a fit of passion as she rode her climax. As Bolin felt Opal's sex clench down in her pleasure, he came to his climax shortly after. 

Bolin slipped himself out of her and asked, "So, you feel better?" 

Opal, still breathing heavily, nodded and said, "Yeah, but you may need to carry me out of here."


End file.
